fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - Metal Desert
Plot Vicky takes Timmy to the desert, and this is when they meet their metal doppelgangers. What are they going to do? Metal Desert (The sun is shining in the clear blue sky... with heat! A dry desert lies in front of it, cactuses and wild desert animals spread, however in a corner of the desert laid an active highway, which faced loads of traffic jams, making people suffer from the heat the sun sent in a more focusing manner on the desert. Ahead of that big traffic jam, was a speeding red Stryker Z, driving through a clear path. And that car was none other than Vicky's "Vicky's Babysitting Service" taxi cab. Ahem, what did I just say? Never mind, she appeared to have brought Timmy with her!) *Radio: A massive power surge had struck the state of Nevada, and to this moment... We're not sure if our partner station will go live and BOOOOOOOOOM your ears! *Timmy: Not only did this accident happen, but Nevada also suffered from a power surge! It has to be YOUR doings! *Vicky: YOU made me hit that freaking lamppost, twerp! (Flashback! The same car. They seemed to be speeding to a pink car as if attempting to crash it.) *Timmy: Aahhhh! You're going to doom us! (Timmy gets hold of the steering wheel, but Vicky also attempts to withstand his force... Until he snapped, steering the wheel to the right by force, effectively hitting the lamppost to the right, which made it drop on the right direction, blocking off any further progress, as her car sped away... Car horns sounded, while the driver in the pink car saw all this from the mirror upon hearing the crash and the horns. That driver is...) *Alyssa: Wha, the B.R.A.T.'s leader can't learn how to drive properly. I'm ashamed! (Flashback ends!) *Timmy: So you were about to kill me just to bully that friend of yours?! *Vicky: Please remove the word "kill", and say the sentence again... YES! *Timmy: Why are we in the desert anyways? Why are you driving me instead of poofing me up here?! *Vicky: Its called a new method of torture! It makes me fresh and makes you miserable! Hahaha! *Timmy: Excellent... can you poof me up a sandwich? (Vicky-Poof!) *Timmy: Yay! Thank y- (The sandwich burns to smithereens in a second) *Timmy: How about poofing up a cup of water? (Vicky-Poof!) *Timmy: Tha- (The water transforms straight away to vapor) *Vicky: Ahh... Didn't I tell you it makes me fresh, and makes you miserable?! I didn't lie about that! *Timmy: As the youngest but the worst human being in the whole world, and as a liar, I doubt you're taking me there! (A screen was watching all what was happening. A chair with only a hand with a purple ball being held by it, in a dark room, was to be seen) *Vicky: Believe what I say, twerp! (A metallic feminine voice speaks, from the chair's position) *????: I'm sorry, but that twerp is mine. With this twerp, we can appear back into the world... Metal Vicky, show up. (A metal doppelganger of Vicky showed up...) *Metal V.: How can I help you, madam? *????: See the girl on this screen? You're a metal version of that twerpette. You're the true Vicky, but in metal. *Metal V.: So? *????: My only order for you at the moment is to mimic not just her every action, but her personality as well... And bring the kid with her straight here, alive! *Metal V.: I sure waited for this moment and here it is happening! Time to say goodbye, you twerpette girl! Hahahahahahahahaha!! (Fade to a more remote part of the desert, the car had been parked, as a result from her driving through the low sand, she left skid marks behind all the way. They were behind the car trunk) *Timmy: What are we going to do in this vast area?! *Vicky: Can't you thank me that we didn't go to the Sahara desert? *Timmy: The Sahara? (Timmy imagined the situation. The car was sinking into the sand) *Timmy: Aaaaaahh! Anybody help me! *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha- the sand is hot... Aaaaaahh!! (Imagination ends) *Vicky: We're gonna enjoy our time here! We're gonna camp in the desert! *Timmy: Really? (She opened her car trunk, and brought out a portable wardrobe, a tree hammock, a table, and a juice container. She placed the wardrobe and uses it, changing her normal attire immediately to her swimsuit. She poofed up two trees to set up her tree hammock on, and placed a glass cup with a piece of lemon and a straw on the table) *Vicky: Nope! (Then she poofed up a huge water container that can be still used by a normal human, as determined by the normal sized valve on the bottom) *Vicky: See? A camping trip in the desert isn't fun without a beach! (She threw a shovel to Timmy) *Timmy: But I can't make a beach! *Vicky: Wish me a beach! *Timmy: I wish for a beach! (Poof! Nothing happened) *Vicky: Now, DIG THE BEACH! *Timmy: But I can't do that! *Vicky: You have three choices! 1. Pay me to sleep right beside me under that umbrella and solar powered fan... (She poofed both of them out, setting them up to their positions) *Vicky: ...or 2. Sleep beside me for free but get tortured! 3... START DIGGING!! *Timmy: 4. Refuse your orders completely and mind my own business! *Vicky: Then I'll tell your parents that you broke that lamppost on the highway! And today, I'm more truthful than you think! Hahahahahahaha!! *Timmy: Ugh, I'll get to work. *Vicky: Great! Don't even think of escaping me! (She poofed up a sunglasses, and jumped to her hammock. Timmy left the shovel and tip toed) *Vicky: Get back to work right now! *Timmy: Ugh... (Timmy walked back angrily to the shovel and begun work. The watch on Vicky's arm advanced an hour in time. Timmy was very exhausted) *Timmy: Mmm... dig more beach... (He made an irregular hole... That is medium sized) *Timmy: ...or sleep with Vicky who's so very icky, I must take a bath afterwards? (He looked at Vicky who went deep with her sleep. A wave of wind came and pushed her free hand around for a while, and after the wave went away, her hand and arm were swinging like a pendulum. Sand flew across her and she didn't react at all as if she's dead) *Timmy: Woo, I can rest right now in the shadow and suffer the consequences later! (Timmy went to the hammock and gently lied right beside Vicky's back) *Timmy: Exploit! Haha! (Timmy yawned, followed by him sleeping. Eventually he turned his head, to face Vicky, and as a result, his hair blocked her nose off... She began smelling his hair for two seconds which is dirty due to the heat, and as a result, woke up) *Vicky: Where is that nasty sm- (She found Timmy right beside her, asleep. From the highway, a great explosion was seen from where the duo were) *Vicky: TWEEEEEEEEERRRRPPP!!! (Cut back to the duo, Timmy looked nervous while Vicky was at her angriest point) *Timmy: Ugh, let's negotiate! How about a game of checkers? (He pulled out a checkers board, which got kicked by her legs) *Timmy: ...what about a bucket of vanilla ice cream?! (When he pulled it out and opened, the ice cream lost its ice) *Timmy: What about a desert themed game of dungeon? *Vicky: Followed by me getting fired in the middle of the desert? *Timmy: That too? *Vicky: No! There's only one thing that you can do for this! No twerp dares to break my laws! *Timmy: And that is? (Cut. In another area, an oil refinery was seen. Containers full of oil with a "V" on the front, with said V had the words "ICKY" under it as a logo. Oil pumps, pipes, bags for knowing the wind's direction, metal crates and pure oil were what you can see. Timmy and Vicky in her normal attire were near an oil pump) *Vicky: ...you slept with me without my permission! That's why you're gonna work for V* ICKY Oil Corporation Limited! *Timmy: I'm only experienced at singing Icky Vicky and not at extracting oil! *Vicky: Grr, that song sure is- (Chip Skylark appeared from behind Vicky, to her side) *Chip: ...popular! (She pulled out a hammer and tried to swing it at him, but he instantly disappeared, effectively hitting her back instead) *Vicky: Owwww!! I got a hammer to my... back! Awww!! *Timmy: You can't hit Chip Skylark! *Vicky: But I can make you pay for it! 1000 kilograms of oil to extract is your job! *Timmy: What?!! *Vicky: Don't waste my time and my oil! Oil is money... and ducks. *Timmy: I can't even extract a gram of oil! *Vicky: SILENCE!! Extracting the oil I want is a requirement for getting back HOME! Either you will get me the thousand kilos, or we will stay here forever, puny Turner! *Timmy: Very well, Vicky Von Strangle! (Meanwhile, on the highway, Metal Vicky was driving a roofless car. There was a little slowdown which made her meet Alyssa, who looked at her mirror and then found Metal Vicky accelerating to the side, before the road getting to a complete stop) *Alyssa: Hey, robot Vicky! *Metal V.: What do you need from me?! I'm assigned! *Alyssa: Since you're a robot Vicky, you're no doubt made by her icky hands herself! Tell her that I'm smarter than her! And if you don't find her, then tell her Tootie to tell her that! *Metal V.: Not sure why, but I'll tell them. Now allow me to speed! (The road had moved) *Alyssa: Now, you will learn how to treat your smartest friend RIGHT, Vicky! (Cut to the refinery. Timmy was exhausted and only a bucket of oil was all he got. He was lying on the sand, before Vicky had walked in) *Vicky: What? Only one bucket?! That will never pay me! *Timmy: Pay you? You're in debt then! *Vicky: Oh yeah, I'm in debt... *Timmy: How much do you owe? *Vicky: ZERO!! Nobody ever makes me owe anything, twerp! I’ll repeat it, nobody owes Vicky! (A hawk fell to the ground in the background as a result of spelling her name) *Timmy: Well, I'm pretty sure I can make you owe me something! *Vicky: If Tootie can't, then you can't! *Timmy: Tootie can't because she puts up with you everyday! And I can because- *????: You have a fairy godmother! *Vicky: Excellent. We got another daily visitor, twerp. *Timmy: Who? (Metal Vicky suddenly appeared and placed the bucket with the oil as a hat on Vicky's head, effectively making her completely dirty) *Vicky: Oh why you! I'll show you what messing with oil means! *Metal V.: Oh you won't, sister! *Timmy: A robot Vicky? *Metal V.: Just call me Metal Vicky. And I'm saying this because soon, you're gonna be my new twerp! (Vicky had taken the bucket off her head. She rubbed her eyes, while still completely dirty.) *Vicky: What? A robot me?!! Called Metal Vicky? Timmy, did I force you to wish for this? *Timmy: Hmm... (He got a flashback. Timmy was in a cage near Vicky who was on a throne, with queen clothing) *Vicky: Wishes!! Wishes!! *Timmy: I wish for eggs! (Poof!) *Vicky: MOAR WISHES!! *Timmy: A Yoorio! (Poof!) *Vicky: I WANT MOAR! *Timmy: I wish for a robot hedgehog! (Poof! Flashback ended) *Timmy: I wonder what that robot hedgehog is doing... *Metal V.: Either way... (Metal holds Timmy as if she were kidnapping him) *Metal V.: You're mine! (She ran away) *Vicky: No, metal twerpette! He's mine! (As Metal ran away, Vicky poofed herself in front of her, but Metal pushed Vicky onto the oil pump behind her, making her land into the oil, without her wand) *Vicky: Ugh, I'll get you both and show you how to drink oil! (Cut to Metal Vicky still running away with Timmy in her hands) *Timmy: I had enough! You're a lot worse than Vicky! *Metal V.: Yes I am! I am the true Vicky, and the one you knew is NOTHING! *Timmy: What?! Years of torture, lying, cheating and stealing, and she's nothing to you? (Flashbacks! One of them had Timmy sleeping in bed, before Vicky appeared out of the window and used a sound horn, frightening and waking Timmy up, while she laughed. Another had him tied to the wall with two laser beams moving in circles around him, as controlled from a machine made by her. Another had her on a wrecking ball, frightening Timmy with it.) *Timmy: I don't want you to ruin my childhood and let me say that Vicky is BETTER! *Metal V.: No, come to that remote part in the desert and you'll find something a lot worse... (Cut to the same dark area where the robot ordered Metal Vicky to do her deeds) *????: Excellent. The twerp is mine... The day we have been waiting for had shined upon us at last! Hahahahahahahahaha!! *Metal V.: Yes it is! *Timmy: First of all, clarify who are you and why I'm here? *????: You see, metallic robots are such a thing... now with feelings, and they're more sentient than you crushable humans are! *Timmy: Excuse me, but I didn't understand a thing! *????: Oh, you need to know who I am... right? *Timmy: Yes, answer that question! *????: I'm Metal Wanda!! (The dark room suddenly became a room full of metal. Metal Wanda can be seen as a robotic version of Wanda, with a robotic Poof in her hands) *Timmy: What?! Metal Wanda?!! *Metal W.: Surprised, huh? Sure you are! Wanda is nothing like me! Little do you know you still have a lot to see... Watch your metal family! (The large TV in the room changed to show robots of Timmy himself and his parents) *Timmy: Oh no, this can't be! *Metal W.: More please! (The TV showed the following in order with robots: Tootie and Trixie were fighting over Timmy, Remy negotiating with Veronica, Chester and A.J. were watching a TV with Chet Ubetcha on it reporting about a new Chip Skylark hit, and finally Mr. Crocker was talking with Foop and Metal Vicky) *Timmy: This can't be! *Metal W.: More! (Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo were talking, Jorgen was bullying Binky, Juandissimo was offering an invite to Mama Cosma, H.P. was offering something to Norm...) *Metal W.: ...and there's still the one who started it all, my husband, Metal Cosmo! (The TV showed a beaten up and almost damaged Metal Cosmo, along with a metal yellow dog in the background) *Timmy: Oh no! This can't be! You have no love or feelings towards your metallic husband! He's damaged and you're showing him to me in this damaged state! *Metal W.: To be honest I always wondered who that dog is. But yes! My husband is such a brat, and he's so stupid! I will love to divorce him soon... BY DESTROYING HIM! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! *Timmy: Wow, you're not the Wanda I always knew and loved! *Metal W.: You got that right, but you must know that you got two choices: either you allow me to be your fairy godparent and allow me to rule the Earth and my very own Metal Land where we live... and you will live the life of a kid who has everything life can give! *Timmy: Or...? *Metal W.: ...or you will live with both Metal Vicky and Vicky torturing you forever until you go with the other choice! *Timmy: At least I can find an exploit! *Metal W.: Actually, you and Vicky will get tortured by Metal Vicky! *????: No, nobody tortures me! (A familiar voice called from behind Metal Wanda’s metal chair) *Timmy: Vicky, please save me! They're gonna do horrible things! *Vicky: I love horrible things! *Metal W.: Since you love horrible things, would you allow the metallic species to rule the Earth? *Vicky: No, I'll rule it! *Metal W.: Heh... Metal Vicky, the moment you waited for long had come at last! Take her out! *Metal V.: You heard her! Your age is over! (Metal Vicky ran to where Vicky is, but Vicky held her while standing) *Vicky: You thought you can take me out, right? *Metal V.: I will! *Vicky: Lemme think about it... Hmm... I want juice! Could yo- ahh ahh AWW!! (Her legs are on fire. Actually Metal V.'s foot had a flamethrower to do that) *Metal V.: Find it for me instead! *Timmy: Allow me to interrupt with the Eios hammer, an anti-Vicky hammer that will work well on your doppelganger! *Vicky: No you won't, prewt! (She ran to Timmy and kicked him away to where he was once) *Timmy: So you don't want my help at all? Fine! Metal Wanda? *Metal W.: Yes, dear? *Timmy: Allow me to help Metal Vicky! *Metal W.: Go ahead and show us what you're made of! Hahahahaha!! *Vicky: What? You're against me now? I'll show you, little twerp! I'll summon the- lemme think... The pin cushions barrel broke my fall, do a barrel roll, stalk and stomp like Tootie does, jump on the end many times in frustration, I GOT IT! *Metal W.: Oh you are so not getting it! (A large Vicky-Poof happened... a robotic version of herself, with herself at what appears to be inside her robot's eyes, can be seen. The hands and arms are actually pin cushion barrels) *Vicky: Behold my unbelievable masterpiece, the Death Vicky Robot! *Metal V.: Oh noes, this puts me to shame! (The Death Vicky Robot's left leg moved up in the air, going down at high speed to crush Metal Vicky, which she did) *Vicky: Yes, robot clones are a pile of junk! Hahahaha!! *Metal W.: Robots like these have one weakness point in general... (The roof of the room opened by retracting it towards the two walls, showing the desert sun, which overheated the Death Vicky in an instant) *Vicky: Oh noes, my masterpiece faced a system crash! Nooooo!! (The Death Vicky fell down, front on. Vicky got out from the eyes) *Vicky: Excellent move, but the desert won't stop me! *Metal W.: But I can! Timmy, do something! *Timmy: You do something! Metal Vicky is down and I can't do a thing! *Metal W.: Ugh, there is still my wand! (Her hair opened up to show a wand made of pure metal, which she picked up, followed by the hair closing down) *Vicky: So you can wish? I can! *Metal W.: But I'll take you out! (She aimed her metal wand at Vicky and she began charging it up) *Timmy: You will kill her! But that's exactly what I want for trying to kill me! She can escape all by herself. *Metal W.: You will get your revenge soon! *Vicky: Oh yeah? So cocky of you and- (Suddenly, the metal wand held her in the air) *Metal W.: Any last words? *Vicky: You forgot my wand! (She aimed her wand back at Metal W. and sent a laser beam at her that knocked her off) *Timmy: Girls, when are we going to stop? Can't we be friends for a while? (Vicky got thrown to Timmy's face) *Vicky: Stop interrupting, twerp or else I will take out my rage... ON THE SUN! *Timmy: Good point! (Vicky raised herself on her foot and ran to Metal Wanda) *Metal W.: And this so you can abide by my rules, soon to be my godson! *Timmy: Is that how you treat your godson, you two inhuman monsters! *Metal W.: But I'm inhuman already! *Vicky: And I strive to be one! *Timmy: None of you will be my fairy godmother, ever! You don’t deserve to be a fairy godmother either! You should stay in your homes and work, but you don’t deserve me! *Vicky & Metal W.: What?!! (Metal Wanda who was floating in the air, dropped on the ground as if she lost her magic. That's followed by Vicky who got shrunk, had her jetpack fall off along with her wand and crown; making it obvious she lost her magic, and dropped down as well) *Timmy: You heard me saying it! Both of you are very hideous even when I try to help you! *Metal W.: Nooo!! I'm emotionally destroyed, I love spending the worst of moments with you! (Metal Wanda started crying oil) *Vicky: Me too! We've spent millions of hideous moments together and I won't allow them to go away! (She started to cry as well) *Timmy: Enough! You're hideous in every single thing! Walking on my own, troubles! Alone in my room, no mercy! I politely help you, I get kicked! We're blabbering in the intense heat of the sun! And all that because of you t- What?!! (Vicky is behind Metal Wanda with a bucket full of acid, which she dropped it on her, making robotic malfunction sounds) *Metal W.: Curses! You have no zzz emotions at all zzz!! Arrrr zzz gh!!! (Metal Wanda fell to the ground. She had been turned off!) *Vicky: Hahahahahaha! You thought you could escape with this presidential speech, twerp? *Timmy: Aaaaargh! My plan to drive you both off my butt failed! And that's because you have no emotions at all! *Vicky: No, little runt, the answer was obvious to you this morning... I LIED!! *Timmy: What?! *Vicky: Well I do have emotions, I LIED again! *Timmy: You big liar! I can’t believe you any- *Vicky: Get back to the car right now! The sun will melt me, and when I melt, you're going to melt with me, and when you melt with me... I'm not going home! *Timmy: And what about me? *Vicky: You will be left behind! Ha ha ha! (Cut to the car, now roofless. Fans were all around Vicky while mirrors were all around Timmy reflecting the heat of the sun on him) *Vicky: Now, who shot first? *Timmy: You shot me with the desert ordeal! *Vicky: No, Metal Wanda sure did it! *Timmy: Oh yeah?! You shot her and me first! *????: Hey guys! I shot first! (Vicky looked to her right side to find Alyssa catching up with her) *Vicky: Alyssa? Didn't I tell you to lead the B.R.A.T. while I'm away? *Alyssa: Yes, but I disobeyed because I shot first! Hahaha!! (Alyssa sped off) *Vicky: Ok, twerp! The winner of today's "who shot first" prize belongs to... *Timmy: Hen? *Vicky: Nope! *Timmy: Mr. Crocker? *Vicky: ...it belongs to Jerry, who is happy and on fire! *Timmy: Congratulations, Jerry... You baffled me so much... (Cut to Metal Wanda, taken to a metallic ambulance by two paramedics, Metal Bender and Metal Snipowitz. They entered the ambulance, and there was Metal Vicky lying there too) *M. Bender: Ugh, how am I going to sort my teeth through this one? I don't like that cocky Metal Studwell guy! *M. Snipowitz: Don't worry. A vet's logic may be able to bring her back... at the prize of always appearing beside Metal Vicky. And with that logic, I can solve ANY question no matter how hard or complicated it is in the universe. *M. Bender: Then why do you always appear beside her? *M. Snipowitz: Save for that question, obviously. (THE END!) Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fanon Category:Non-canon Category:Non-real Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon episodes